Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt gets WSP
Transcript 9 volt: evil me and evil 18 volt, since you destroyed great wolf lodge, we’ll call the visitors! (when they arrived) 18 volt: Wow! Look at that, guys!! You have lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! Natalie: I am natalie, guess what, I am never ever, EVER! Inviting you to great wolf lodge! Also, my dad will hear about this when he returns from work Prince Tuesday: We are the defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! We heard you misbehave at great wolf lodge Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. I'm very furious at you for what you had done at great wolf lodge! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for killing all the people at great wolf lodge! Shame on you! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst villains! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner, and you both are in big trouble Emily Doughty: I'm Emily Doughty, and I agree with what Shaun Brunner says. Taylor Hayes: My name is Taylor Hayes. I'll have your guts for your punishment! Anthony Abate: I'm Anthony Abate. I can't stand you and your behaviours. Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. And you are worse than RC underdog! Brock: I'm Brock. All of your Justin Bieber stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! Dawn: I'm Dawn. When are you guys going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas. And we cannot stand you always playing Grand Chase and Elsword Hirashi: I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Munk: I'm munk Mambo: And I'm mambo. I hope you guys get sent away forever! Tori: I'm Tori. Donha: I'm Donha. Rai: I'm Rai. Sena: I'm Sena. Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You both are worse than Pedro and Edro Robin: I'm Robin. We will destroy your Fox and Comedy Central posters with our superpowers! Jack Reilly: I'm Jack Reilly. You are worse than Gela Samsonadze Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, if you hit on my girlfriend, Taylor Hayes, rub her breasts and her butt, and make her breasts grow so bigger and bigger, I'm so going to tell the ambulance. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. And you are lucky your not in jail Charles green: I'm Charles green, I’m so fucking mad at you for misbehaving at great wolf lodge you mother fucker! Michael green: I'm Michael green, I agree with Charles Bridgette: I'm brigette. You are worse than Kate Ashby. Hayley Smith: (Princess voice) JUNE AND HENRY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! (June and Henry runs out while screaming in their tv voices) Hayley Smith: sorry everyone, anyways, I'm hayley smith, I will send you both to the Johnny test home video logo if you keep this up Steve smith: I'm steve smith. And we all hate Grand Chase and Elsword with a destroying passion! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I can't stand you both crying like a big baby. Carly shay: I'm Carly shay, I agree with Nathan Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. You will be forced to vote on my Character Elimination for the rest of your life. DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. All of the fox and Comedy Central characters told you that they will never see you ever again. TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444. What kind of idiot are you? Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty. You both should know that cheaters never prosper! Dylan McCarthy: I'm Dylan McCarthy. You both are so terrible, despicable, horrible, atrocious, abysmal, awful, evil, cruel, nasty, wicked, stupid, and any other insulting adjective you guys can ever think of! Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski. And I'm very tired of you misbehaving at great wolf lodge. Aaron: I'm Aaron. You know what? Get out of this world someday, so that we will never see you both ever again! Warren Cook: I'm the good Warren Cook. And you will not make sex tapes ever again. Dylan Priest: I'm dylan priest, I agree with the good warren Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. And you both are bad (11x) students of mine! Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. You are bad students of mine as well Mr. Dike: And lastly, I'm Mr. Dike. You will have detention tomorrow for being rude to the kids. Mrs Stevenson: This will teach you boys a strong, strict, capital, and painful lesson. You will be wearing diapers forever. Mr Alan: That's right, Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt. You will be wearing diapers forever and ever. Warren cook: You will be going to summer camp for trouble teens! Dylan Priest: You will also be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon! DavidtheAnimationGuy: You will eat at Coca-Cola related fast food places instead of Pepsi related fast food places. Emily Doughty: We will sell your phone on e-Bay. Leopold Slikk: You both will watch my videos non-stop. Finn: You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life. Sena: You will also go to summer school every summer from now on. Rai: You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7! Donha: You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on. Tori: And worse, you will be deep sleeping by me using this Tai Chi card! Hirashi: This means no Paramount, nickelodeon, marvel, fox, Comedy Central, or adult swim for you boys! Phillip Psareas: you will only do schoolwork and chores Hayley smith: Everytime when South Park comes on Comedy Central, we'll switch to Saved by the bell on Viva. Steve Smith: We’ll be placing security cameras to track down everything your doing 18 volt: I agree with everyone. Now start watching those show not made by Paramount, fox, comedy Central, marvel, nickelodeon or adult swim, or you'll be grounded even more! Evil 9 volt & evil 18 volt: louder BACK OFF YOU ALL! I WISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WERE DEAD BY PENISES OF DREW PICKLES, NED FLANDERS, BARNEY THE GAY PURPLE DINOSAUR, QUAKER QUEER, CLIFFORD THE GAY DOG, AND RONALD MCDONALD! 9 volt: evil me and evil 18 volt, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we were all dead?!! Category:Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt's grounded days